1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for providing a total homepage service, and more particularly, to a system and a method for providing a total homepage service, which can generate homepages for various information appliances, register generated homepages on a web server, administrate registered homepages, construct a homepage index database by extracting and classifying keywords from the homepages, and arrange a search unit for utilizing the constructed database, thereby providing a homepage-related total service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as performances of various portable terminals have been improved at a remarkably high speed, portable terminals are developed as multimedia devices which invade the territories of other electronic appliances by overcoming the simple individual functions of a camera, a phone, an MP3 player, and so forth.
In particular, in portable information appliances such as portable phones based on wireless information communication, a situation, which can activate new services based on data contents, is being developed.
Accordingly, technologies for enabling various information services utilizing Internet, provided in the existing desktop computers, notebook computers, etc., to be used in portable information appliances such as portable phones are required.
In detail, in portable information appliances, since not only monitors but also input devices are miniaturized and data transmission speeds and capacities are limited, service utilizing circumstances for the portable information appliances cannot help but be different from those for the existing computers. For this reason, in order to provide the existing information services to such portable information appliances, lifestyle-friendly user interfaces should be provided to the portable information appliances, and web building technologies suitable for the portable information appliances and structural information adaptation technologies are essentially required.
Specifically, a homepage service providing technology for allowing users of portable information appliances, having various knowledge levels, to generate homepages in their portable information appliances, post information which they want to provide, and effectively handle information searches from outsides is required.
Furthermore, without being restricted to the homepage generation-related services as described above, a total homepage service providing technology capable of allowing the users to extract keywords from the homepages generated to be suited for the circumstances of the portable information appliances, construct databases using the extracted keywords, and use the information of the databases through easy searches is required.
That is to say, a homepage-related total service capable of allowing any user of open information appliances to generate homepages suitable for their information appliances without being limited in terms of time and place, easily register, maintain and administrate the generated homepages, access desired homepages through searches, and freely use the information open in the homepages is required.
Various homepage service providing technologies for portable information appliances have been disclosed in the art.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-0019374 discloses a system and a method for generating a homepage. A large amount of design concepts are built and stored in advance by classifying various designs, to be used in homepages by types and business categories. As a user selects one design from a design list, a homepage can be generated based on the selected design.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-0070753 discloses a homepage generation system. A user, who wants to generate or change a homepage and has inputted appropriate data, can simply click a desired color or image for a design or a structure which suits the user's taste. Personal information and a design setting value of each user are administrated in a database, and an image is administrated as a record in the database, so that the user can generate a homepage.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-0028830 discloses a homepage generation method using a table structure. A user can construct a desired homepage on-line through a homepage wizard unit.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-0095546 discloses a method for constructing a web page and a website using a web module. When constructing a user's desired web page, a design and a function can be changed, added and deleted through realization of a web module. A desired website can be automatically generated through selection of web pages realized using the web module.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-0076647 discloses a method for automatically generating and administrating a homepage based on a metalanguage. A homepage can be generated to have a meta-structure, and a homepage which has already been constructed can be converted into a homepage having a meta-structure.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-0014233 discloses a method for automatically creating a web design. A web design can be automatically created based on inputted data, by using a web design automatic creation system which has a web design work tool built therein.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-0100491 discloses a method for automatically generating and administrating a layout and contents when constructing a website. In administration of a website, a layout can be automatically generated, and a menu can be changed and corrected in conformity with the circumstances of users by modules.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-0094912 discloses a system and a method for generating and operating a mobile homepage. A user's selection and the contents inputted by the user are stored. When the stored contents are paged through a portable terminal, the contents are displayed by being converted to conform to using circumstances of the portable terminal which has implemented the paging. As a result, a mobile homepage can be easily constructed.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-0010227 discloses a method for constructing a wireless Internet phone page. A user inputs phone page registration contents, and the inputted contents are transmitted to a web server through Internet connection. A phone page can be easily generated, corrected and edited using a mobile phone.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-0029256 discloses a method for providing a web construction service using a mobile communication system. Data inputted to a web item is received from a user's mobile communication terminal, and a source code is generated using the received data, whereby a homepage can be quickly generated.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-0004906 discloses a personal intranet service system and a method for managing a phone page using the same. A permanent address of an Internet mobile phone and an Internet homepage is assigned to a user through a phone number, and various information on a network can be open to homepages, so that information exchange between a consumer and a supplier can be enabled, whereby the quality and reliability of a product can be improved.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-0048710 discloses a method for editing a phone page in a mobile communication terminal. A phone page can be edited off-line so that costs incurred due to on-line connection when conducting edition can be saved.
Korean Patent No. 447633 discloses a method and a system for authoring wireless contents/site. When authoring and constructing wireless contents or a wireless Internet site, users can easily author and construct the wireless contents or the wireless Internet site under WYSIWYG circumstances even without knowledge for a wireless Internet markup language.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-0077354 discloses a homepage editor using a mobile terminal. An editor, which has functions for editing/confirming a simple homepage and transmitting a file, is provided to a mobile terminal so that upload to a homepage server can be performed, whereby a mobile homepage can be edited through a mobile terminal.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-0016829 discloses a method for building a homepage using a mobile communication terminal. A homepage is constructed through a template page, and a homepage can be updated using a message transmitted from a mobile communication terminal.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-0068322 discloses a method for constructing a phone page using a VM (virtual machine) or a WIPI (wireless Internet platform for interoperability). A homepage and a phone page which can be easily linked by a person can be constructed on a web.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-0100794 discloses a method for providing a mobile communication terminal with personal homepage information and a system thereof. The information recorded in a personal homepage database is updated by receiving the information stored in a database of a personal homepage web server, and the updated information can be outputted through an output unit of a mobile communication terminal.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-0058878 discloses a method for providing a phone page in a portable terminal. A homepage can be edited using a homepage editor which is stored in the memory of a portable terminal, and the homepage can be linked with a web server through the wireless Internet.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-0067434 discloses a homepage conversion system for a mobile phone and a method thereof. An existing site can be constructed to be linked with a mobile site, whereby it is possible to construct a homepage which can be used in wireless and wired manners.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-0003418 discloses a method and a device for providing a mobile web page using a dynamic template. The attributes of a template are dynamically administrated, and various UIs (user interfaces) can be provided using one template.
Korean Patent No. 837076 discloses a system and a method for providing a skin in a mobile homepage. A skin list is provided to a user on a mobile homepage so that the user can apply and purchase a desired skin.
Korean Patent No. 532711 discloses a system and a method for providing a data skin based on a standard schema. A data skin based on a standard schema, which allows an XSD (XML schema definition)-based XML document to be viewed at various viewpoints under web circumstances, can be provided.
Korean Patent No. 770799 discloses a system and a method for an automatic homepage making service. Homepage databases by business categories are constructed for various business categories, and homepages can be automatically generated using the data stored in the homepage databases depending upon inputted user information.
Korean Patent No. 523512 discloses a method and a program recording medium for creating, editing and trading homepage components to assemble a homepage and a personal portal site directly in WYSIWYG on a web browser. A homepage can be constructed using HTML codes of components which are built in advance by a professional designer, and a user can directly edit a homepage in WYSIWYG on a web browser.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-0058685 discloses a method of presenting search results based on a document structure. The method includes the step of discerning a document related with a search term, including a plurality of structural elements; determining a distribution of occurrence of the search term in the document; discerning one of the structural elements based on the distribution of occurrence of the search term in the document; and displaying information related with the discerned structural element.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-0079976 discloses a system and a method for providing a mobile Internet board. Without the need of constructing a mobile server and a phone page, an Internet board contents provider can perform a mobile contents providing service through a mobile communication terminal.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-0009391 discloses a device and a method for providing a homepage service in a portable terminal. A web server is provided in a portable terminal such that a web page and contents can be directly transmitted to an outside. Therefore, a personal homepage can be administrated through the portable terminal without using an external server.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-0016468 discloses a method and a system for providing a search service using the Internet. When conducting a search, a search service provider determines in advance sub-keywords of each keyword. Search results are provided to a user by being classified by the sub-keywords.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-0010315 discloses an index structure of metadata, a method for providing an index of the metadata, and a metadata searching method and a metadata searching device using the index of the metadata. An index structure of metadata, which can be advantageously used in composite condition searches for information regarding contents, can be provided.
Korean Patent No. 653506 discloses a system for providing information converted in response to a search request. In a network system including a customer computer with a user display and at least one network server with an edition server and original contents, output data can be provided based on the data collected from the network server in response to a search request from a customer.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-0029572 discloses a method for conducting an information search using a search pad on the Internet. An information search can be conducted on the Internet through a search pad which indexes search categories in a consecutive number type. The number of a corresponding category is stored in a specified variable at a user side. When the contents in the category are searched, a corresponding number is transmitted to a search server, and the search server finds a database which is indexed to the corresponding number and conducts a search in the database. As a consequence, an administration service due to addition and deletion of categories can be removed.
Korean Patent No. 646857 discloses a lookup table construction and an index searching method. A lookup table, which uses a minimum memory due to symmetry of a sine function and a cosine function, is constructed, and the size of the lookup table is reflected on the gain of a DCO (digital controlled oscillator) such that the output value of the DCO itself can be an index of the lookup table. Thus, the index of the lookup table can be searched.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-0062464 discloses a method for conducting an information search using a metasearch engine and a metasearch engine system. A web page, which has high relevance to a user, can be preferentially outputted in consideration of personal features such as the occupation, age, concern, etc. of the user.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-0038146 discloses personalization of placed content ordering in search results. A user's profile, which is based on the user's search inquiry, user's reaction for a document confirmed by a search engine and user's personal information, is employed, and search result placement is ordered according to the user's profile.
Korean Patent No. 904195 discloses a system and a method for conducting an information search by using a pre-search of a web document and processing of data and search terms. A pre-search for a web document is conducted, and data, in which only a text is included, or data, in which metadata is included, is processed in advance and stored. A search term which is inputted is processed according to a user's search condition setting so that an optimum search result desired by the user can be provided.
Korean Patent No. 880001 discloses a mobile device for managing personal life and a method for conducting an information search using the mobile device. Personalized information of a user can be searched based on information collected through a mobile device in response to the user's inquiry.
Korean Patent No. 671077 discloses a server, a method and a system for providing an information search service by using a sheaf of pages. When searching information on the Internet, in order to search information most corresponding to desired information, a plurality of web pages which include similar information are collectively indexed, and a search is conducted by the unit of a sheaf of web pages.
Korean Patent No. 673653 discloses a metadata searching method. Metadata is provided as a standard of a search so that a user can conveniently and quickly search music files.
However, the above-described conventional arts are limited to homepage generating, editing and searching technologies which are simply applied to portable appliances or mobile appliances, and fail to disclose technologies for generating a homepage by utilizing metadata in a portable information appliance, registering the generated homepage on a dedicated web server, maintaining and administrating the registered homepage, and providing a web structure and contents information to handle various searches from outsides.
Also, the above-described conventional arts fail to disclose technologies for extracting and classifying keywords from the homepages for the portable information appliances, constructing a homepage index database, and through this, providing various search services.
Further, the development of technologies for providing the above-described total homepage service based on web information of the Internet, not only to the portable information appliances but also for the circumstances of new information appliances including an IPTV (Internet protocol television) which is rapidly distributed these days is keenly demanded in the art.